Slats of conventional Venetian blinds are generally made of aluminum, plastic, or wood. Wooden blind slats are attractive to consumers even if they are relatively more expensive. Wooden blind slats are generally made of basswood and Ramin wood in view of the fibers of these woods being straight and resistant to deformation. Ramin wood is a product of the tropical rain forest in South East Asia. In light of the adverse impact on the environment of excessive cutting of the forest, products made or Ramin wood are banned in Europe and in the United States. Basswood is grown in a relatively small area and is therefore hard to obtain. Needless to say, blind slats made of basswood are very expensive.
The conventional method for making the wooden blind slats comprises a first step in which a tree trunk is cut into slices, with each having a width of 2 inches, one inch, or 0.5 inch. In other words, there are three specifications as far as the width of the slices is concerned. In addition to the width specifications, the thickness of the slices must be taken into consideration. For example, the thickness of the slices having the width of 2 inches must be no less than 3 mm, whereas the thickness of the slices having the width of 1 inch or 0.5 inch must be no less than 2.5 mm. In light of the thickness requirements, the material cost can not be effectively reduced.